Paolo dan Francesca
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang, perselingkuhan seorang namja cantik dengan adik iparnya sendiri. Hah… baca saja lah dan jangan lupa untuk review! TeukChul/HanChul slight KiHyun gak langsung Hangeng!hyung Leeteuk!saeng mafia Hangeng!


**Paolo dan Francesca**

**Cast : Park JungSoo, Kim HeeChul and other SJ**

**Disc: entahlah… ini FF punya saya! Dan semua milik Tuhan**

**Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang, perselingkuhan seorang namja cantik dengan adik iparnya sendiri. Hah… baca saja lah dan jangan lupa untuk review! TeukChul/HanChul**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, Death Chara, Angst, AU, OOC dan GS (Cuma buat Sungmin), hati-hati TYPO**

**Not like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah cerita cinta terlarang. Cerita yang sebenarnya sama tragisnya dengan Romeo dan Juliet.

Kisah antara kita.

Kisah terlarang antara aku dan dirimu.

Apakah mereka akan tersentuh dan mengizinkan kita untuk bersama?

.

.

Cerita yang berasal dari kisah nyata

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja cantik bertuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih yang sedang ia kenakan mematut dirinya di cermin. Yaah… dia terlalu cantik bahkan sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. "Kau terlihat sangat hebat hyung!" suara berat adik manisnya terdengar. Heechul berbalik, menemukan sosok namja berjas hitam sama sepertinya dengan seringgaian di wajah tampannya.

"Menikah dengan seorang ketua mafia? Apa yang hebat dengan itu, kyunnie?" baiklah hampir saja di lupakan. Dia akan menikah dengan seorang namja juga. Namja tampan yang memiliki kekuasaan besar di kota tersebut.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Berpikirlah secara positif hyung, keluarga Cho mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dan kau tak menjadi perawan tua" kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menunjukkan gaya angkuhnya yang memang milik keluarganya.

"Yak! CHO KYUHYUN!" heechul beranjak dari kursi riasnya. Di tatapnya intens adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia mendengus. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikah dengan si Kim Hangeng menyebalkan itu?" jemari telunjuk heechul mendorong keras dada kyuhyun. Membuat namja berwajah evil itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

"Mudah! Pertama karena dia yang memilih mu" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, di masukkannya tangannya ke dalam saku celana jasnya. "Kedua, karena aku akan menikah dengan orang lain yang mungkin lebih kuat ke dudukannya di kota ini untuk keluarga kita hyung"

Heechul terdiam, dia hampir lupa bahwa adiknya itu pun cepat atau lambat akan mendapat giliran sepertinya. Dinikahkan dengan paksa demi nama keluarga seperti jaman primitive. Tak bisa memilih dan tanpa pilihan. Hanya ikuti jalur hidup yang terkadang entah membawa mereka kemana. Itu takdir terlahir di keluarga Cho.

"Cho Heechul! Berhentilah menjadi namja yang lemah!" kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah pada hyungnya itu. Di rengkuhnya tubuh heechul dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau akan meninggalkan kibum?" Tanya heechul dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Appa sudah membunuhnya" suara kyuhyun tercekat. Buliran bening itu tak bisa tercegah untuk keluar. Pertahanannya untuk memakai topeng kuatnya telah hancur. "Bagaimana mungkin? Dia…"

"Dia hanya orang miskin yang tak bisa apapun" potong kyuhyun saat heechul balik memeluknya. "Kyu.. hatimu akan lebih sakit jika seperti itu. Aku tahu kau mencintainya"

"Dan dia dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa kami berada dalam cerita romeo dan Juliet. Dia babo hyung! Dia pikir dia akan bisa membawaku dari dunia primitive kita? Hyung… dengarkan aku! Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasakan sakit ini! Terima takdirmu dan jangan memberontak seperti yang aku lakukan! Arraso!" kyuhyun menatap dalam manic heechul. Terdapat tatapan meyakinkan di sana yang membuat heechul mengangguk.

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku… bersedia…." Jawaban heechul menjadikan sebuah keputusan. Keputusan bahwa ia menerima takdirnya. Namja tampan di sampingnya tersenyum senang, kemudian menatapnya dengan pasti. Dia telah menjadi milik seorang Kim Hangeng. Selamanya terkurung dalam hidup sebagai istri yang baik. Ia bukan seorang anak Cho yang pembangkang lagi. Bukan Cho Heechul yang membuat keributan bersama Cho kyuhyun.

Dengan berlahan Hangeng mencium bibir istrinya. Tak merasakan bahwa bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tapi satu hal… heechul tak akan memberontak. Dia sadar diri untuk tetap mengikuti alur hidupnya.

Dia bisa melihat,melihat adiknya yang berdiri menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Cho kecil yang selalu menjaganya itu tengah menangis. Menangisi dirinya entah menangisi kekasihnya yang telah di bunuh oleh ayah mereka. "Hiduplah dengan baik hyung!" gerak mulut kyuhyun mampu dibaca heechul. Heechul memejamkan matanya. Saat matanya terbuka, adiknya menghilang.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul membuka matanya saat dirasakannya mentari mengetuk kelopak matanya. Namja cantik itu berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan mewah nan luas yang menjadi kamarnya bersama sang suami tiga bulan ini. Foto besar pernikahannya. Jendela dengan ukiran indah, dinding bewarna putih bersih dan hiasan-hiasan lain seperti vas bunga di beberapa sudut ruangan dengan bunga segar mengisinya.

Pandangannya berhenti tepat di sampingnya, pada wajah suaminya yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Bulir air mata jatuh lagi dari kelopak mata heechul. Bagaimana mungkin namja ini bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuknya. Baiklah dia senang dengan kondisi Kim Hangeng yang pulang dua minggu sekali tapi dengan tingkah Hangeng yang kasar setiap di kepulangannya, heechul rasa tidak.

"Sampai kapan akan melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Hangeng membuat Heechul segera menghapus air matanya. Hangeng membuka matanya, di kecupnya bibir heechul berlahan. "Apa aku terlalu tampan heechul—ah?"

Heechul terkikik, "Nee~ kau amat tampan!"

Hangeng memeluk pinggang heechul, "Dan kau amat cantik princess, apalagi saat kau polos seperti ini" kekeh hangeng membuat wajah ceria heechul menghilang. Tangan-tangan nakal hangeng mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya yang memang neked di bawah selimut akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Tapi aku masih lelah my prince" heechul memelas. "Tubuhku masih sakit!"

PLAAKKK…. "LAKUKAN ATAU AKAN KU KURUNG KAU SEHARIAN DI SINI!" teriak Hangeng membahana setelah menampar Heechul.

Rasa cinta dan harapan itu menghilang lagi dari tatapan matanya. Heechul sungguh tak punya harapan agar Hangeng sungguh mencintainya secara normal. Bukan seperti seseorang yang punya kelainan yang mencintainya dan terus menghukumnya tanpa ada belas kasihan. Tapi heechul punya cinta, ia mencintai namja yang sedang memukulnya ini. Dia mencintai suami yang sedang menyetubuhinya dengan paksa. Satu hal yang ia sesalkan, rasa cinta dan harapan itu datang dan pergi tanpa ia setujui sesukanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Ia tahu pasti ia pingsan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Mian Hangeng—ah, aku tak sengaja tak sadarkan diri" ujar heechul saat dia menyadari Hangeng yang tengah memakai jasnya di sudut kamar mereka.

Hangeng menoleh, "Kau sudah bangun, princess?" di kecupnya pucuk kepala heechul. Sekali lagi cinta itu datang. "Sebaiknya kau mengecek prihal tubuhmu itu! Kau sungguh merepotkan tak bisa melayani suamimu sampai akhir!" dan cinta itu menghilang lagi.

Dengan keras Hangeng menghela nafasnya. Membuat heechul yakin suaminya itu tengah marah padanya. "Mianhe geng.. mianhe…" heechul segera berlutut di kaki hangeng. Jujur saja, ia tak mau menjadi korban kekerasan suaminya lagi.

Hangeng mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Dilemparnya tepat di depan wajah cantik Heechul. "Kudengar adikmu meninggal! Pulanglah! Ini uang dan kartu ATM untuk menghidupimu satu bulan ke depan. Aku akan berada di Hongkong selama itu"

Heechul tercekat, Hangeng berlahan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. "Aku akan segera pulang, kemudian aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu kau menyayangi adikmu, tapi jangan membuatku malu. Kau mengerti kim Heechul?"

Bahkan saat ia sangat terpukul, heechul tetap harus memikirkan posisinya. Dia istri seorang Kim Hangeng, dia harus tetap tampil sempurna dan sang suami selalu mengingatkannya. "Aku pergi! Mandilah! Hah~ aku sungguh tak tahan melihatmu neked begini" keluh Hangeng kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Heechul sendirian.

Kyuhyun…. Heechul dengan gontai berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Di hidupkannya shower dan dibiarkannya air dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Dia mulai terisak. Kakinya lemas untuk menyanggah tubuhnya. Dia terduduk, di lipatnya kakinya dan di peluknya. "Kyu~… kenapa kau meninggalkan hyung?" isakkan semakin keras terdengar. Namun tertutupi dengan suara air yang terus mengguyur tubuh lemah itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Eomma…." Tangis heechul pecah saat melihat eommanya yang duduk di taman belakang rumah mereka. Di peluknya tubuh yeoja paruh baya itu erat. "Chullie…. Kau baru tiba? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hangeng?"

"Eomma sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa eomma tak memberitahuku bahwa kyuhyun meninggal? Mengapa…."

"Jaga tingkah lakumu sebagai Nyonya Kim, Heechul! Kyuhyun bukan adikmu! Dia anak yang tak berbakti yang memberikan aib pada keluarga kita!" Mr. Cho muncul di hadapan Heechul. Namja tampan itu terlihat mengerikan dengan mata yang menunjukkan kemarahan. Heechul menunduk, dia berdiri, di tatapnya sang eomma yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Eomma… dimana kyuhyun di makamkan?" Heechul seolah tidak memperdulikan Mr. Cho.

Mrs. Cho melirik suaminya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Youngwoon! Tenangkan dirimu" bisik Mrs. Cho lirih. Berusaha menyimpan sakit hati dan rasa sedihnya. "Pergilah bekerja! Heechul masih anakmu kan? Dia tak bunuh diri karena keluarga ini kan? Jadi tinggalkan dia bersamaku!" entah sejak kapan seorang Cho Sungmin berani menatap mata seorang Cho Youngwoon. Nada yang penuh intimidasi dan kemarahan yang terselip di dalamnya.

PLAAKKK….

Tamparan mendarat di pipi yeoja manis itu. "KAU MENAMPARKU?" Sungmin tertawa meremehkan. "TAMPAR AKU LAGI YOUNG WOON JIKA ITU BISA MENGHIDUPKAN KEMBALI ANAKKU!" teriaknya yang membuat Heechul memeluk tubuh eommanya. Melindungi sang eomma jika appanya sungguh-sungguh murka.

"Appa, pergilah bekerja! Aku akan menjaga eomma" ujar Heechul memelas. Ia bisa melihatnya, kilatan kekecewaan dan penyesalan di wajah appanya. Bohong… jika appanya itu tak terpukul. Bohong… jika appanya mampu membuat eommanya bersedih. Appanya mencintai istrinya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Menikahkan anaknya dengan orang-orang berkuasa di kota ini adalah pilihan Mr. Cho agar anak mereka bahagia.

"Eomma… dimana Kyuhyun di kuburkan?" Tanya heechul berbisik di telinga ibunya. Sungmin semakin keras menangis. Ia bahkan meraung menjeriti nama anak bungsunya. Heechul semakin keras memeluknya. "Eomma… tenanglah.. eomma.."

"Appamu membuangnya chullie… appamu membuang mayatnya begitu saja" tangis Sungmin semakin keras lagi. Hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

Beberapa valet langsung membopong tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu. "Bawa nyonya ke kamarnya!" perintah Heechul.

"Bagaimana kabarmu tuan muda?" heechul membalikkan badannya. Ia bisa melihatnya, sang butler yang diperuntukkan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang lebih tua dari kyuhyun namun tak lebih tua darinya. "Yesung—ah"

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah mereka sekarang di dalam kamar besar nan mewah di dalam kediaman Cho. Yesung sungguh menjaga kamar tuan mudanya agar tak berubah sejak di tinggalkan. Heechul terperangah, bahkan harum kyuhyun masih melekat sempurna di ruangan tersebut. Yesung pasti sangat melindungi kamar ini, bahkan appanya tidak berkutik untuk memporak-porandakannya.

"Nyonya Cho juga membantu saya menjaganya" terang Yesung dengan senyuman dingin di wajahnya. Namja tampan bersurai hitam yang penuh wibawa itu memang tak terlalu suka berekspresi selain pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti, jemarinya berlahan menyusuri figura-figura yang di pajang adiknya di sebuah meja nakas. Pertahanan Heechul kembali runtuh saat menatap foto sang adik yang tengah menyeringgai bersamanya. "Bukankah kau anak yang lebih nakal dariku? Bukankah kau lebih menyayangi eomma dari pada diriku Kyunnie? Kenapa kau pergi terlebih dahulu?" isak heechul kembali meletakkan figura tersebut.

Ia meraih sebuah figura lagi. Ia tersenyum kali ini, foto adiknya bersama sang kekasih—kibum. Terlihat di dalam foto itu kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum simpul menatap wajah dingin kekasihnya yang memang sulit untuk tersenyum. Heechul mengambil figura lain, foto kyuhyun tetap bersama kibum, kyuhyun dengan PSPnya dan kibum dengan bukunya. Di figura lainnya, ia melihat kyuhyun yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya karena kibum tak kunjung meresponnya.

Dan di figura terakhir, kyuhyun mencium pipi kibum dan kibum dengan ekspresi terkejut. Bukankah amat manis. Beberapa figura itu cukup meyakinkan heechul betapa adiknya begitu mencintai kekasih hatinya itu. Bahkan foto dirinya hanya ada satu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tuan besar menyentuh figura-figura itu" ungkap Yesung. "Itu benda yang amat di sukai tuan muda" namja dingin itu akhirnya meneteskan air mata.

"Terima kasih Yesung"

"Tuan muda di kubur di samping makam tuan kibum. Aku yang menguburnya" tangis Yesung semakin deras. Ia meronggoh sakunya. "Ini di titipkan tuan muda pada anda"

Heechul menghapus air matanya, di raihnya secarik kertas tersebut.

_Cho Heechul, biarkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama Cho karena aku tahu kau tak bahagia bersama namja mafia itu. Hyungnim~ mianheyo…. Apa kau terkejut dengan kematianku? Hehehehe… aku tahu aku akan mati karena aku membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku melompat dari gedung milik suamimu itu, agar berita kematianku sampai ke telingamu. Aku memang jahil kan?_

_Ahh~ heenim! Aku hampir lupa satu hal, aku telah kalah darinya. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dia. Tanpa kibum di sampingku. Bukankah konyol? Aku jadi sangat menyukai kisah Romeo dan Juliet akhirnya. Aku sungguh merasa hidupku tak tentram hyung. Mengertilah…. Aku butuh dia hyung! Aku yakin dia juga membutuhkanku di sana. Kau ingatkan? Dia akan lupa segalanya jika sudah berhadapan dengan buku-bukunya. _

_Hyung~ padahal aku yang mengajarimu untuk tabah. Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk tersenyum. Aku yang memaksamu untuk hidup dengan baik. Tapi kumohon satu hal hyung! Jangan ikuti jejakku, kau tak mencintai siapapun seperti aku jadi kau tak punya alas an untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin menyusulnya dengan segala penyesalanku untuknya. _

_Seharusnya…. Aku sudah mati tiga bulan yang lalu. Tepat saat appa membunuhnya, seharusnya aku sudah mati saat itu. Tapi aku terlalu takut hyung. Aku takut dengan kematian. Sekarang, saat aku sadar bahwa aku tak sanggup hidup tanpanya aku malah yakin suatu hal. Hidup tanpanya rasanya lebih sakit dari kematian. Aku yakin itu._

_Aku akan bahagia dengannya hyung. Dan kau juga harus bahagia. Saat menulis surat ini aku bahagia, karena kibum, aku melihatnya sedang membaca buku di sampingku. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidurku dan menggumamkan kata-kata manis untukku. Apa aku gila? Yaa… aku sudah gila. Kenapa aku mau-maunya bersama dengan namja es brengsek itu. Tapi aku bahagia saat melihat wajahnya meski sedang mencuekiku. Jadi hyung…. Aku sangat bahagia… _

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Ps: Peluk Yesung untukku, dia pasti senang karena tak ada lagi aku yang akan menjahilinya._

Heechul tak tahu sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan saat membayangkan adiknya menulis surat ini. Dia melirik Yesung, butler itu juga semakin terisak sekarang. Butler inilah yang paling kehilangan. Dia menjaga kyuhyun sejak kyuhyun terlahir di dunia ini. Heechul memeluk Yesung. "Kyu memintaku untuk memelukmu sejenak. Menangislah! Dan dia memintamu untuk bahagia, yesung—ah"

Yesung mengangguk dalam dekapan Heechul. Heechul tersenyum.

%ika. Zordick%

Rasa cintanya pada sang adik akhirnya membuat heechul berdiri di depan perpustakaan kota. Bangunan tertua diantara bangunan lainnya. Bangunan yang dikatakan kyuhyun penuh dengan sejarah. Heechul terkekeh saat mengingat kyuhyun memaksanya untuk membaca buku agar dirinya sedikit lebih pintar. Heechul sesungguhnya tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Tapi mungkin tak ada salahnya dia mencoba untuk membaca kan? Mungkin yang dikatakan adiknya itu ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya menambah ilmu kan? Bisa saja heechul menjadi sangat jenius seperti sang adik dan kekasih adiknya yang dingin tersebut.

'Hyung, di tempat kuno ini aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan tak memperdulikanku yang terus menatapnya. Aku terkadang salah tingkah saat dia malah balas menatapku dan berkata "jika kau tak mau membaca lebih baik pulang saja!". Bukankah dia amat menyebalkan tapi aku tak menyerah, aku terus melakukannya dan mengusilinya hingga dia mengakui "kau manis" kau tahu dia sungguh membuat jantungku berhenti'

Heechul masih mengingat cara kyuhyun bercerita padanya. Begitu bersinar. Dia sungguh terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Amat manis namun terlihat bahagia. Dia bahkan tak henti-hentinya memuji namjachingunya yang kelewat dingin itu. Rasanya heechul juga amat benci dan kesal karena merasa teracuhkan oleh tingkah kelewat batas kibum.

Tapi ada rasa dimana heechul merasa amat bangga pada kibum. Di saat dia dengan beraninya menghadap tuan Cho dan melamar maknae mereka itu. Saat itulah appanya membunuh kibum. Namja kutu buku yang tak bisa mempertahankan diri itu mati dengan cinta yang ia perjuangkan. Bukankah itu terdengar romantic?

Heechul lebih mempercepat langkahnya, dengan jemari lentiknya di sentuhnya setiap permukaan buku-buku berdebu yang terpajang di rak-rak raksasa perpustakaan kota yang terkenal tua tersebut. "Tch! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa menjadi tempat menyenangkan?" gerutu Heechul pelan.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya hingga sebuah buku tebal berdebu dengan sampul merah berjudul Paolo dan Francesca sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Jemari lentiknya hendak meraih buku tebal itu. Namun matanya tak henti memandang sesosok namja tampan yang ia lihat dari lubang kosong yang ia buat akibat meraih buku tebal tersebut. Sosok itu menangkap bola matanya. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam. Berusaha menyelami ke dalam mata masing-masing.

Wajah Heechul memerah terlebih dahulu, ia cepat meletakkan kembali buku itu dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan kota. Namja tampan tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung. Namun dia tersenyum. Dia melangkah ke tempat heechul tadi berdiri. Mencari buku yang tadi sempat di tarik oleh namja cantik yang sempat mengalihkan dunianya. "Paolo dan Francesca? Yeoja yang aneh" senyum indah terkembang di bibirnya. Yeoja? Apakah ia mengira Kim Heechul seorang yeoja?

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul membuka surat cinta antara adiknya dan namjachingu adiknya di dalam kamarnya. Ia tak gila membuat Kim Hangeng mengamuk dengan membawa sesuatu yang akan dianggap suaminya itu sampah. Ia sadar bahwa Hangeng tidak akan pulang selama sebulan. Ia juga tak yakin itu hal yang baik atau buruk.

To: Seseorang yang tak kuketahui namanya

Kau tidak bosan menggangguku terus? Aku hanya ingin membaca buku dan kau terus menatapku dengan mata indah dari kursi di hadapanku? Hah… aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu, namun ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu! Kau terkena serangan jantung jika terlalu lama membalas tatapanmu.

Kibum

Heechul tersenyum, kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa namja yang ia kejar itu menyelipkan di buku yang hendak ia pinjam. Meskipun sebenarnya tak ingin ia pinjam, hanya saja namja itu baru saja membacanya. Heechul kembali mencari lanjutan dari surat tersebut. Benar… surat yang menjadi balasan surat mereka.

To: Kibum, namja kuno kuper yang selalu membaca buku dihadapanku.

Hei… aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya sedang memandangimu. Memandangi wajah dinginmu yang memang sudah membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sejak pertama kali menatapnya. Baiklah… namaku Kyuhyun. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menggunakan surat. Dasar kuno! Seharusnya kau mengirimiku SMS, aku bisa memberikanmu nomor ponselku. Hehehehehe… terima kasih atas pujian mata indahnya

Kyuhyun

Lihatlah anak-anak ini, bukankah mereka sungguh seperti anak di jaman dahulu. Tak saling bersentuhan, saling bertatapan terkadang tanpa tahu nama. Hanya tersenyum dan mereka yakin bahwa mereka jatuh cinta. Saling mencintai tapi memiliki tembok pembatas. Saat mereka sama-sama percaya, mereka ingin mendekat. Bukankah itu amat manis?

To: Kyuhyun, namja bermata indah yang meminjam buku Romeo dan Juliet

Tak kusangka kau tipe namja yang suka dengan buku klasik. Aku lebih suka melihat tulisanmu dan melihat wajahmu saat kau tersenyum membaca surat dariku. Berhentilah mengataiku kuper, tapi apakah aku sungguh seperti itu? Jujur, aku berdebar saat melihatmu. Aku merasa ada yang hilang saat matamu tak menatapku. Pertama kali kita berbicara dan aku mengataimu manis, aku suka dengan semburat merah di pipimu. Satu hal kyuhyun—ssi. Anggap ini surat cinta dariku. Aku tak bisa menulis kata romantis seperti kau menulis umpatan dan kejelekanku, aku mencintaimu.

Kibum

To: Kibum, orang yang membuatku merasa sempurna

Dan ini balasan surat cintamu padaku, lewat buku Romeo dan Juliet yang baru saja kupinjam. Kita jarang berbicara tapi aku bisa melihat ketulusan dari surat mu sebelumnya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kibum. Kau bukan namja kuper, aku banyak melihat banyak namja dan yeoja yang menginginkanmu, aku cemburu. Bersumpahlah padaku dengan menatap mataku dan genggam erat tanganku bahwa matamu hanya untuk menatap mata indahku. Aish… aku mengatakan apa? Sejak kapan aku puitis? Ini karena buku-buku yang terpaksa kubaca karena kau! Level starcraft ku jadi susah naik! Tanggung jawab!

Kyuhyun

Heechul tertawa membaca surat terakhir itu. Sejak saat surat tersebut, ia semakin gencar mendengar curhatan Kyuhyun tentang prilaku namjachingunya yang jauh dari kata romantis namun cukup klasik. Dimulai dari perpustakaan, surat menyurat, jalan bersama, bercinta dan berakhir dengan kematian tragis keduanya. Siapa yang mengatakan itu indah? Mereka menderita? Banyak air mata yang kyuhyun dan kibum keluarkan. Bahkan heechul menangis untuk mereka.

Sekilas Heechul jadi mengingatnya, sosok namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya di perpustakaan. Ia memegangi dadanya yang kembali berdegup kencang. Namja itu sungguh mempunyai mata yang tegas. Namja yang membuatnya untuk pertama kali berdebar tak karuan. Heechul membuang pikiran kolotnya, dia istri seseorang, dia tak pantas memikirkan namja lain dalam hidupnya.

Drrtt… drrtt…

Heechul meraih ponselnya. Untunglah Hangeng menelponnya. "Kau sudah tidur?" terdengar suara namja di seberang sana. Heechul tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Belum…. Kau merindukanku?" semburat merah terlihat di pipinya saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

Hangeng tertawa, "Ya, sangat… my princess. Adikku akan pulang dari Prancis, dia mungkin akan mengunjungimu. Buatlah kesan yang baik dengannya. Arraso?"

"Nee… arraso…. Han…." Tuutt…. Tanpa persetujuan Heechul, Hangeng menutup telponnya. Kekecewaan itu kembali hadir. Heechul menghela nafas, salahkah ia mengharapkan cerita romantic dari dirinya dan suaminya? Ia ingin seperti adiknya, sebelum meninggal memiliki kisah yang begitu hebat. Alangkah sempurnya jika ia memilikinya dan hidup bahagia sampai tua.

%ika. Zordick%

Dengan langkah santai, Heechul kembali memasuki perpustakaan kota. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, ia akan memulai kebiasaan membaca buku dari sekarang. Mungkin dimulai dari cerita Romeo dan Juliet yang menjadi awal kisah adiknya. Ia berkeliling, membaca satu persatu judul buku yang terpajang di rak buku. Ia tak menemukannya. Hah… kesal tentu saja.

Akhirnya, Heechul memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan. Ia menghela nafas, tak ia sangka mencari buku akan menjadi begitu melelahkan. Teek… ia melirik buku yang sedang tersaji di hadapannya. Buku yang menjadi saksi saat ia berlari karena melihat wajah seorang namja tiga hari yang lalu. Pengalaman memalukan! Ia mendongak, seorang namja yang ia tahu namun tak ia kenal terlihat. Sedang tersenyum dengan begitu indah membuat wajahnya kembali merona.

"Mencari buku ini?" tanyanya sopan.

Heechul membatu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan dia hanya mengangguk. Namja itu duduk berhadapan dengan heechul. Sebuah buku tak terlalu tebal sedang ia pegang dan ia mulai membacanya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku hingga kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya sang namja membuat heechul merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh hingga terjerat dengan mudahnya pada pesona namja yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

Heechul kali ini menggeleng. Ia meraih buku bersampul merah di hadapannya dan membukanya secara asal dan mulai membacanya. Namja di hadapannya terkekeh. "Apa ada yang lucu?" geram Heechul karena ia yakin namja di hadapannya sedang mentertawakan dirinya.

Namja itu membalik buku heechul. "Kau hebat bisa membaca terbalik" pujian atau ejekan, terdengar begitu tipis. Heechul kembali menunduk malu. "Kim Leeteuk, siapa namamu noona?"

PLAAKK… entah keberanian darimana Heechul memukul pelan buku yang ia pegang pada kepala Leeteuk. Membuat leeteuk terpelongo, "Aku namja!" sungut heechul yang membuat leeteuk kembali terkekeh geli. "Tapi kau manis" PLOOP… beginikah rasanya di katakan manis oleh orang yang membuat jantungmu berdebar? Terasa amat menyenangkan.

"Namaku Kim Heechul"

"Entah perasaanku atau itu memang kau. Apa kau kakak iparku?" heechul mendongak, menatap wajah leeteuk yang masih tersenyum begitu indah padanya. Ada rasa takut terselip di hatinya. "Istri dari Kim Hangeng kah?"

Heechul mengangguk kaku. Dia mengukir senyuman di bibir merah meronanya. Senyuman di wajah leeteuk menghilang. Mereka canggung sejenak. "Aku menyukai senyumanmu, sangat indah…." Gumam Leeteuk jelas terdengar oleh heechul.

"Kau tak mengunjungiku di rumah hyungmu?" Tanya heechul mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia semakin merasa tak nyaman dengan perasaan yang mulai tak karuan.

"Kurasa tidak, aku tak berencana mengunjungi hyungku sebelum ia pulang dari Hongkong"

%ika. Zordick%

Hari demi hari, mereka semakin sering bersama di perpustakaan. Meski tidak terlalu sering berkomunikasi. Hanya saling mencuri pandang dan membaca buku. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, namun heechul melihat leeteuk tidak sama dengan hangeng yang menyebalkan dan keras. Namja ini di dominasi dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Apa kau tak enak badan Heechul—ssi?" Tanya leeteuk khawatir melihat heechul yang melamun.

Heechul menggeleng, "Kau terlihat berbeda dengan hyungmu"

"Sepertinya kau perlu membaca buku Biologi. Kau tahu, anak kembar identik saja bisa berbeda. Apa lagi aku dengan hyungku yang lahir bukan dalam waktu yang sama" ungkap Leeteuk yang membuat heechul menggerutu.

"Sepertinya kau perlu membaca buku tentang perasaan orang, tuan Kim Leeteuk" cerca heechul pedas.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Sepertinya tidak, aku tak perlu membaca buku itu" heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya. Leeteuk membelai pipi heechul lembut, membuat heechul tersentak namun ia akui, ia menyukai sentuhan lembut itu. "Aku lebih perlu membaca buku tentang morfologi, agar aku bisa tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendiskripsikan kecantikanmu yang bahkan mengalahkan Aphrodite. Aku juga perlu membaca buku puisi, agar aku bisa merangkai kata untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatiku. Aku juga perlu membaca buku tentang cinta, agar aku tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukanku agar kau bahagia. Yang terpenting aku ingin membaca buku yang berjudul Kim Heechul, agar aku bisa menyentuh, menjaga, merawat dan membersihkannya dari debu dan luka dari sudut perpustakaan yang tak tersentuh"

Heechul dengan canggung memundurkan wajahnya. Dia tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya aku harus membaca buku gombal, agar aku bisa membalasmu! Kim Leeteuk!"

Heechul bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak mengembalikan buku Paolo dan Francesca yang membuatnya merasa bahwa kisahnya hampir mirip dengan kisah cinta dalam buku itu. Buru-buru leeteuk menyusulnya, di baliknya tubuh heechul saat mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan. "Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu kim Heechul"

"Leeteuk… kau GILA?" sungguh Heechul merasa sakit mendengar kata yang terucap dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia juga mencintai namja di hadapannya ini. "Yaa… aku gila karena kau! Aku mencintaimu! Mencintai segalanya yang ada padamu!" leeteuk memeluk heechul cepat.

Di sekanya poni heechul, "Aku sungguh menyukai segalanya yang ada pada dirimu. Aku tergila-gila dengan keindahanmu. Aku tahu, dan tak ada buku yang bisa menjelaskannya, kau juga mencintaiku kan?" leeteuk mengecup pucuk kepala heechul. Namja cantik itu bergetar, ia sungguh suka di perlakukan dengan begitu istimewa oleh namja di hadapannya itu. Bibir mereka berlahan menyatu, menyalurkan cinta yang sama-sama untuk pertama kalinya mereka rasakan.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk mengecup hidung heechul, "Bangunlah Cinderella! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" suara lembut itu berhasil membuat heechul menggeliat dalam dekapan leeteuk.

Heechul segera membuka matanya. "Hangeng pulang sebentar lagi! Cepat pakai bajumu!" pekik heechul panic. Leeteuk tersenyum, "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dan aku membuatkan sarapan" dengan langkah tenang ia memunguti satu per satu pakaiannya dan kembali memakainya. Heechul melilitkan selimut di tubuh neked nya. Di bantunya leeteuk mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Leeteuk—ah, aku takut"

"Setahun bukan waktu yang singkat bagi kita dalam menjalani ini. Apa yang kau takutkan?" leeteuk mengecup pelan bahu heechul yang terekpos.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Kim Hangeng kan? Dan aku berselingkuh darinya, dan aku—"

"Berselingkuh dengan adik iparmu sendiri." Heechul mengangguk mendengar leeteuk memotong kata-katanya. Leeteuk mengecup pipi heechul. "Demi Tuhan, aku tak takut apapun jika menyangkut tentang cintaku padamu" dia kemudian keluar dari kamar yang menjadi saksi perselingkuhan mereka dari mata Hangeng selama setahun penuh ini.

%ika. Zordick%

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap mematung di depan kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberi kejutan pada istrinya bahwa ia pulang lebih cepat. Matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Adiknya yang begitu ia sayangi sedang mencumbui istrinya dan berubah menjadi makin panas sekarang. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar dengan baik. Istrinya sedang mendesahkan nama adik semata wayangnya. Kulitnya masih bisa merasa bahwa ia sedang tak bermimpi.

Ia menutup matanya, giginya menggeretak geram. Ke dua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam karena marah. Ia membuka matanya dan kemarahan itu jelas terlihat dari matanya yang berkilat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku?" bisiknya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Di bukanya kasar pintu mobil hitamnya. Dia mengumpat melampiaskan kemarahannya. "Leeteuk…. Heechul! ARGGHHH!" dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Di raihnya pistol laras pendek di jok belakang mobilnya. Dia keluar lagi dari mobilnya. Berjalan hampir setengah berlari. Dibukanya kasar pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung!" mata ke dua namja itu membulat sempurna menatap kedatangan Kim Hangeng di tengah mereka. Heechul merapikan pakaiannya. Di tariknya kasar leeteuk yang menindih heechul, di lemparnya ke dinding kamar seolah tubuh leeteuk begitu ringan. "HYUNG!" pekik leeteuk saat pistol di tangan Hangeng mengarah tepat di dada Heechul.

"DASAR PELACUR! KAU MENYELINGKUHIKU!" teriak Hangeng dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Air mata yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Heechul mengkeret takut, ia meremas seprai tempat tidurnya kuat. "Han… aku…"

Leeteuk berlari memeluk Heechul. "Aku mencintainya hyung! Aku yang memaksanya!"

Hangeng tertawa miris, "Apa yang kau katakan? Mencintai kakak iparmu sendiri kau kira itu benar Kim Leeteuk?! Baiklah… kalian saling mencintaikan? Kalian menghianatiku bersama kan?"

"Ya.. itu benar, aku mencintai adikmu Hangeng! Biarkan aku bersamanya!"

DOORR… sebuah peluru menembus bahu leeteuk dan bahu bagian depan heechul. Mereka meringis bersamaan. "AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BERSAMA! DI AKHIRAT!" teriak Hangeng keras.

PRAANGG… Hangeng menghempaskan vas bunga yang selalu ia isi dengan bunga untuk istrinya itu ke kepala Leeteuk. Heechul memeluk leeteuk lebih erat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Leeteuk membalas pelukan itu. PRAANGG… sebuah vas bunga lagi mengenai kepala leeteuk, hingga dapat dirasakan heechul namja yang sedang memeluknya erat itu sudah tak bernafas lagi.

DOORRR… peluru terakhir dari Hangeng tepat bersarang di dahi namja cantik itu. Tepat dimana pertama kali leeteuk menciumnya. Hangeng melepas pistol ditangannya. Ia meraung merasakan perih di hatinya. Ia melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar itu. Dia menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah rumah besarnya. Ia bakar sebuah cerutu dan membiarkan hatinya tenang. Ia menyeringgai lalu meninggalkan rumahnya yang penuh dengan kenangan setelah menyulut api dan membiarkan mayat istri dan adiknya terbakar di dalamnya.

END

Ya… ada yang pernah membaca cerita Paolo dan Francesca yang merupakan konon kisah nyata. Tapi tenanglah saya sukses merubahnya menjadi fiksi. Bwahahahahaha…#ketawanista

Ini buat yang request coule teukchul dan kihyun (meskipun tersirat). Request dibuka… apalagi untuk pair kibum x …. , berhubung kibum mau ultah dan karena dia bias saya maka bakal banyak one shoot yang akan di buat.

Review NEee~~~


End file.
